


The Beginning of the Fellowship

by Anny (CupcakeGirlA)



Series: Eryamelme [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark times come to Middle-Earth and Legolas is separated from his Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Fellowship

Time passed, as it usually does. For over a hundred years Legolas divided his time between Mirkwood and Rivendell, his duties and his happiness. He was missed wherever he was. One day 40 or so years after the first and only joint visit to Mirkwood, Legolas returned home to find that Elrond had adopted a small human child. Legolas watched him grow and like Elrond began to sense a feeling of fatherly pride in the boys development. Estel, as they called him was a would-be-King of men. The lost son of Arathorn, Aragorn would someday be a great King of his people. When Aragorn had left his home in Rivendell to find his destiny, a part of Legolas went with him. For Legolas had never doubted that it was Aragorn’s destiny to rule. Just as he had never doubted that it was the Evenstar’s destiny to rule by his side as his mortal wife. Arwen would give up her immortality to be with the man that had captioned her heart. Elrond had been reluctant to grant his blessing but a significant glance from Legolas had deflated his protestation. How could Elrond refuse his daughter her happiness after all Legolas and he had gone through for their own? The answer was simple. He couldn’t. But Legolas understood. Aragorn was a good man. Legolas loved Arwen as a sister and could find no better suitor who was good enough in heart, mind, and place in society. But Aragorn *was* in exile. Arwen was too good, too beautiful, too special to marry a man with no stability in his life. When Aragorn became King, he would be good enough for Arwen in her Father’s eyes. And so they were forced to wait.

But all was not perfect in Middle-Earth. Legolas, like many of his fellow elves, could sense a darkness coming. Could feel it building and forming year-by-year, day-by-day. Something was coming and in his heart he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He felt it in his bones, a deep-seated dread that ate at him. Danger was coming and with it a long separation he did not wish to come. Once the darkness receded and the danger defeated, Elrond would be leaving him. It stung at his heart. Elrond would sail west and Legolas would not follow for a very long time.

When Legolas returned home from a particularly lengthy visit to Mirkwood with news that the vile creature Gollum had escaped, he knew that darkness was finally upon them. Estel was back, claiming himself to be Strider, a mere Ranger. Legolas could play along if the man wanted him too. Strider was accompanied by four young Hobbits. One who had been stabbed by a Nazgul blade and had very nearly died. That was when Legolas pieced it together. The One Ring must have been found, was likely here in Imlardis.

He found Elrond slumped in a chair in their private chambers. He was barely awake and as close to exhaustion as Legolas had ever seen him in their time together. Legolas’ presence went unnoticed until he was crouching in front of his Love hands resting on his thighs and a reserved smile on his face.

Elrond’s eyes seemed to focus on him then. He offered a gentle smile that was tinged with tiredness.

“You are exhausted, Elrond. You will be no good to Master Frodo if you cannot even keep your eyes open. Come to bed and sleep,” he ordered softly.

“Will you be there to keep me warm?” the tired elf requested. Legolas smiled and nodded. He stood gracefully and extended both hands out to Elrond. He pulled him up and led him slowly to their bedchamber. He undressed the tall brunette and helped him under the covers. Elrond snuggled under the warm blankets and watched Legolas through bleary eyes. Legolas let himself fully relax for the first time since leaving Rivendell when he felt Elrond’s arms go around him. He sighed and looked up into the handsome face he loved so much. Elrond offered a small smile in return and tugged the naked blond closer.

“Rest Elrond,” Legolas laughed. “There will be time for that later,” he whispered. Elrond snuggled closer, burying his face in Legolas’ hair. His fingers wrapped around one small blond braid.

“It’s been too long Melme,” he whispered relaxing against the familiar body.

“Later. I promise,” Legolas whispered. He leaned over to lay a gentle kiss to Elrond’s forehead. Slowly they fall asleep.

Glorfindel woke them several hours later, not affected by their nakedness. Instead he stood over them wearing a small knowing smile.

“Yes. What is it?” Elrond rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“The council members have all arrived. Gandalf requests your presence for a last moment talk of strategy.” Elrond smiled at his long time friend.

“Give me an hour. I need time to waken and bathe properly.” Legolas watched a second knowing smile spread over Glorfindel’s face. He then nodded and offered them each a gentle bow and left their room as quietly as he had entered. Elrond rolled over again, pining Legolas flat on the bed. He leaned down to kiss the blond. Legolas smiled, allowing himself to be kissed thoroughly. They broke for air. Legolas laughed.

“To waken and bathe properly,” he quoted. Elrond smiled.

“Yes, Legolas to waken and bathe properly. Care to help me?” he requested.

 

An hour later, Legolas left their chambers flushed and smiling widely. Aragorn sat on a beach across the hall, a smug smile lit across his face. Legolas froze momentarily before approaching the man with a smile of his own.

“Strider?” he asked. Aragorn nodded. “Parading around as a scruffy ranger? How human of you,” he teased. Aragorn grinned.

“Legolas, is it?” he mimicked. “The young Prince of Mirkwood. Coming out of the Lord’s chambers flushed and mussed. How very elvish of you,” he teased in return. Legolas charged him, tackling the ranger off the bench and onto the marble floor. Aragorn had only enough time to let out a startled grunt before all of the breath was knocked out of his lungs. Legolas laughed at his stunned expression. He sat straddling the human beneath him, using his superior strength to its best advantage. He released the man’s arms and moved to cradle the bearded face. He lowered his own head to kiss the tanned and weary forehead. Pulling back a little he smiled gently.

“Welcome home your Highness,” he whispered.

“It is good to be home,” Aragorn answered, his emotions apparent in the words. A familiar voice clearing his throat caused them to both freeze. Looking up they found Elrond standing before them. He wore his most regal robes, hair elegantly braided, crown resting firmly in place atop his hair. He smirked down at them in an authoritative sort of way. He was so different in both of their eyes when he dressed this way. When Elrond had to deal with matters of state a veil came down over him. He was more stoic and stern in his demeanor and movement. They could tell by the twinkle in his dark eyes that it wasn’t completely in place yet.

“My Lord,” Legolas ducked his head peering up through lowered lashes at the older elf. Elrond smiled a little wider.

“Is there a reason you are sitting atop this Ranger, Legolas? He is a guest in our home, after all,” Elrond’s voice was even and soft.

“Saying hello to an old friend, Lord Elrond. It has been years since last we enjoyed each others company,” Legolas carefully climbed off his human friend and extended an arm to help him up off the floor. Aragorn managed to stand as graciously as the Elf had and smiled at the one who had raised him for so much of his life.

“Lord Elrond, Gandalf sent me to make sure you were on your way… and I must ask if the little-one is doing better?”

“Frodo Baggins will never fully recover I’m afraid. His wound will continue to heal, but the scar will remain until the end of his days. He is stronger then I had thought a half-ling could be. He is a resilient little creature,” Elrond spoke his answer. He glanced at Legolas and offered a small smile. “I’m on my way to meet Mithrandir as we speak,” he paused again. “I will see you both at the council this afternoon?” They both nodded their assent before allowing him to pass. He turned to look at the pair. “Do try and stay out of the trouble, won’t you?” he asked. He got smiles from them both before shaking his head and turning to continue on his way.

“Come friend, we have much to talk about,” Legolas said walking in the opposite direction as his lover. Aragorn followed at a leisurely pace.

 

Legolas’ fears were reaffirmed that afternoon. The ring was found and after much yelling and debate the still pale half-ling Frodo had stood from his seat, yelling out his willingness to carry the One Ring to Mordor. Legolas avoided his lover’s gaze as he moved forward after Aragorn and pledged his own help to the Hobbit for his quest, and his protection for the long journey that lay ahead.

It was only after the council had dispersed and the small courtyard had been emptied that Legolas dared to meet his lover’s eyes. Elrond still sat in his high backed chair, red robes draped around him, hair blowing in a breeze. His gray eyes were fixed on Legolas, a deep pain residing in their depths.

“I’m sorry, Elrond. I do what I feel is right. It is for the good of the quest that I leave with Aragorn and the rest. They will need my aide. Even you cannot deny that,” he spoke. He stood from his chair, and approached the seat beside Elrond with slow measured steps. “I am following my heart, Elrond,” he whispered. He reached out for the elder elves hand.

“I understand. I do not like it, and I wish you wouldn’t go. It is for purely selfish reasons that I would ask you to stay. But, I will not do so. I knew you would take up this quest the moment I learned of the one ring and its new place in our lives. I cannot lie and say it was a surprise,” Elrond replied, tightening his hand around Legolas’. He turned in his seat to look at the young Prince. “You will return to me? You will survive the coming battle? The coming war?” he asked. Legolas smiled hesitantly.

“If it is the Valinor’s wishes for me to survive this war then I shall return to you. But even I cannot see the future with absolute certainty. I will do my best, and we shall see each other again,” he promised. Elrond nodded, allowing his mask of stately indifference to fall back into place again.

The End, for now.


End file.
